


Incision

by InnocenceLi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: 全是幻想





	Incision

一、  
我进入他时他整个人舒了一口气，背靠在我怀里小口小口地喘息着，如同一只饥饿的吸血鬼畅饮了新鲜血液那样如释重负。我本以为他会哭出来，但他没有，半垂着眼睛异常平静，皱起的眉也舒展开了。我从后面用手臂环抱住他，轻轻揉着他胸前弹软的乳肉，他便配合地微微含着胸，像是要让那肉也像女人的乳房那样垂下来似的。

“我看过一些片子的，我知道女人该怎么做。”

他稍稍转过头来看着我，嘴角得意地向上勾起一点弧度。我明白他想要什么，凑到他耳边对他说：“你好美，这么细的腰身，穿连衣裙一定很美吧。”他满意地闭上眼睛点了点头：“谢谢。如果可以的话，我想穿黑色的紧身裙。”

我知道他又陷入他那个奇怪的梦境了，我越深入他的躯体，他便陷得越深，直到我握住他的生殖器帮他高潮射精后他才回过神来，噙满了生理泪水的眼睛直直地盯着前面，失落得失了神。

我换了个姿势，从正面捧住他的脸，轻轻叫他“姐姐”，他只是把我的手轻轻挪开摇了摇头：“我不是女人，我知道的。”

二、  
第一次见到他大概是在医院，本来只是想去拿点感冒药，顺带捎点氟西汀回来填满药盒。我精神不正常，因此我恨不得世界上所有的人都精神不正常，直勾勾地看着周围每个人又没有什么怪异的举动。在窗口排队的时候一个比我高大不少的男人排在我前面，戴着口罩，拿了两盒药匆匆离开了，转回身来的时候还冒冒失失地撞了我一下，露出来的一点脸颊上迅速窜上粉红色，躲闪着目光道歉。没想到后来在附近健身房又见到一次，他正用拉力带练肱二头肌。他的眼睛极富特色，漂亮到只看一眼也不会忘记。我的大脑突然不受理智控制，一眨眼我便尾随着他走在回家的路上了。

他住的地方在我家对面，那一片都是很逼仄的出租屋。走到楼下他终于发现我跟在他身后，转回身来眼里满是恐惧，但他还是故作镇定地问我为什么跟着他。“你的钢笔刚才掉在健身房了，”我把笔递给他，“另外前两天你有在医院撞到一个人吧？那是我。”

他有些不自在地向我道了歉，接过那支钢笔问我还有没有别的事。“我就住在对面小区，是邻居，”我说，“以后可以做朋友，互相照应。”我正转身要走，他突然从后面叫住我，“请问您是这里人吗？”

他的戒备心只有那么薄薄的一层。我不算什么善良的人，但他还是老老实实告诉我明天他要去日比谷的烤肉店打工，不知道该坐哪条电车去。我一字一顿地告诉他路线，可能脸上都没有露出过笑容。这便是我们的第一次见面，和我与无数人第一次见面时一样尴尬冷淡。但他后来又一次造访我家，拿着冲绳紫薯馅饼说要来道谢的时候，缘分就不得已继续下去了。

后来又以朋友的身份见过很多次面，到底是哪一次之后决定他从那个破房子里搬过来跟我合租一间房子的已经忘记了，但我记得第一次过夜是晚上回家他忘带钥匙跑到我家来，我看到他偷偷吃一粒胶囊，或许是在医院取的药吧。他团在我的沙发上睡了后半夜，第二天一早就说要回去撬锁了。“我送你回去吧，”我跟他说，“你是不是身体不太好？”他表情突然僵住，只是敷衍着说有点感冒而已，拿起自己的包便离开了。

我开始窥探他的秘密，不知道他是否也窥探我的。我们有很多秘密，但我们其实都不刻意隐藏，我们都知道对方没有朋友。恕我将这个窥探的过程在此隐去，它包含了许多人性黑暗面，总之结果是我爱上他了，或许他也爱上我了，我们的第一次做爱都来得很自然，他在我床上看电影看得无聊，我们便就着昏黄的落地台灯让整个夜晚多了点情趣。

他几乎是瞬间跌入一个梦境之中。当甬道被开扩那一刻他连神情都放松下来，向我不断索求着，用清澈的上目线，若即若离的摩挲和变得柔软的声音。“你是知道的吧，”他红着脸装作淡然的样子问我，“其实我是女人。”我也有些心虚，避开他的眼神点点头，他突然笑起来，“谢谢你迁就我。”我着急地把自己的肉棒送进去，这才是最好的迁就吧。

除了晚上的时间我们的生活都是割裂的，我知道他打很多份工，很缺钱。但是他在某些事上很规矩，如果晚上要很晚回来，一定会给我打电话让我先睡。我痴迷于接到那个电话，因为它们我的通话记录才不至于显得空空荡荡。接到电话后我便陷入焦灼的心情，那是难得的牵挂一个人的感受，躺在床上辗转到自己都忘记了时间，直到他打开门锁时我的夜晚才算平息下来，两人平稳呼出的二氧化碳都在空气中融在一起了。

三、  
他半夜会去约炮赚外快这事我早就知道了，我跟他做爱他又拿不到钱。他凌晨三点疲惫地回到家里，半眯的眼睛里残存着的情欲不会说谎。我接过他手里的东西，他推开我直接钻进浴室，水声断断续续，过了一个小时才出来。我回到床上紧闭着眼睛装作熟睡，他叹口气，轻轻地在我身边卧下，这样被切割的夜晚也不是一次两次了。

那天他是忘记给我打电话了，我等到半夜两点，突然觉得冷得发抖，便抓起外套出了门，一路顺着他晚上给我发的照片找到了那个小店。现在他正跪在酒红色的地毯上对着沙发，缠了纯白色的棉质束胸，被束起来的乳肉垂在柔软的沙发垫上，乳沟里夹了厚厚一沓纸币。空气里弥漫一股浓郁的古龙水味儿，那几个男的显然是喝醉了，正用卷成筒的另一沓纸币在他红肿的后穴里抽插着，那钱沾了淫液之后慢慢地皱起来软掉，不好用了。我掏出钱包里所有的纸币，把那一沓东西扔在茶几上，那几个人大概是认为我在挑衅，自己又掏出十几张来卷成一个新的筒，把我那一沓揉了揉塞进了他的嘴里。

我丢下钱就逃出了房间，在走廊里点上一支烟。他已经飘忽的眼神里一直带着惊慌无措，微张的双唇因为惊恐时而颤抖，不知是因为看到了我突然到访还是没有经历过这种手段。那个神情第一次让我觉得他是那么像一个女人。他的恐慌来源于他幻想中对男性生殖器官的恐惧，如同女人第一次性爱时本能的不安。他朴素的束胸，他身下流出的液体，使他比任何时候——他眼睛湿润地向我求欢，他偷着穿上蕾丝内衣，涂上深红色唇釉的时候，都更像个女人。蜕去他生理构造的那层外皮，或许从精神上他已经是一名完善的，美丽的，诱惑的女性了。

那几个男人吵嚷着离开后好一会儿他才踉跄跑出来，手里握着很厚一沓钱。我脚边地上已经有三根烟蒂了，我把最后半根扔在地上踩灭，他对我说：“这些钱都是我的了，今晚是我赚的最多的一晚。”我看着他点点头“嗯”了一声。他又接着说：“是他们说能塞多少就给多少的，不是我要求的…”我知道他是担心我责备，就打断了他：“累了吧？我们回家吧。”

他把钱装进一个小塑料袋里，有一大半纸币都是湿哒哒的，沾满了他的淫水或是口水或是两者的混合物。他只是快速把衣服套上就跑出来了，整个人看着乱糟糟的，我只想快点带他回家洗澡。

那天是寒潮吧，秋天快结束了。会所的房间里充斥着人散发的热气，他把那些人的气息带出来立刻就散入刺骨的空气中。我知道他还出汗呢，就脱了外套给他披上带着他进了车门回了家。 进了门我就冲进浴室往浴缸里咕咚咕咚灌热水，扒了他的衣服没试水温就把他推进去，烫得他惊叫了几声，肌肤浮上大片红色。我让他跪在浴缸里趴在边缘上，把酒精一点点倒在他被纸币侵入过的后穴里，红肿的穴肉收缩着，剧烈的疼痛感让他发出带着哭腔的叫喊声。“太脏了，”我喃喃地说着，“太脏了，我给你洗干净。”

我把那瓶酒精从他身上淋下去，挥发吸走的热量又让他冷得发颤。他一定很难受吧，但当时我火冲了脑袋，只是有一种愤恨的感觉梗在喉咙里，我觉得他很脏，从里到外，不知道洗几遍才能洗干净，恨不得把消毒杀菌的东西全部拿来给他用。他趴在我下面呜呜地低声哭泣着，抬起他的脸来眼睛红红的，双颊上都是泪珠。我很满意，似乎他的泪水能把肮脏的东西都带出来，哭完了洗干净后他又变回那个无比纯洁一尘不染的他，像水一样清澈透明，即使是捧在手中也会悄然流走消失。

在恢复了平静的夜晚中，他从他自己的被窝钻进我的被子里，凑近我的脸，两只半月形眼睛盯着我说：“你知道我不是贪钱财，我只是真的很想变成真正的女人。”我无法再继续装睡，睁开眼看着窗外的月光洒在他脸上，眼神很坚定。我叹了口气，为我自己的自私与霸道哀叹。即便我迷恋他灵魂与躯体错位的矛盾之处，对于他而言，拥有一具他渴望的身体或许才是最好的选择。他很少在做爱以外的场合表达他这一隐秘的梦，总是亦步亦趋地表演一个正常人，但我本该知道他无时无刻不渴求着这样一次涅槃。

四、  
我带他去商场，径直走到高级女士内衣店。那几天我好不容易有篇烂俗的小说被杂志社收录，拿到了一笔稿费。他看见店头有些慌了神，把我拉到一边问我为什么要来这种地方。我说：“给你买礼物呀，你生日都过了好久了，当时没钱给你买好的，现在给你补上。”他本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大：“不行啊，两个男人进去不是太奇怪了吗？”我让他进去就先躲进试衣间，然后为他挑了很多套大号的，简单的深绿色的缎面的，白色的棉质的，黑色的有花边的…都一股脑带进狭窄的试衣间里。我们两个男人挤在里面总是擦擦碰碰，他脱了衣服，我给他穿上文胸从后面给他扣上扣子，弧形边缘完美地贴合在他的乳房上。他对着镜子有点惊喜，宽肩细腰意外地显得很大气，绸面在灯光下泛着柔和的光。

我伸手捧住他的两块乳肉，把他推到墙上。形状很完美，但我对那个实在不怎么感兴趣，只想快点让他把内裤也换上，便搂住他的腰伸手扒掉他的裤子，他反而抓住了我的手。

“下面就…不用了吧。”

“为什么？”

“我有那个…不合适。”

这有什么不合适的。我扯开他的手，褪下他的内裤，握住他的柱身轻轻玩弄着。“不要…”他瞬间红了脸，“不要在这里…做…”我笑了笑说：“没事的，你挑你喜欢的穿上，我都会给你买回去的。”他犹豫着挑了一条普通的白内裤，上面还绣了朵红木棉。薄薄的面料把他包裹起来，前面后面都显得鼓鼓囊囊，他觉得很不好意思，老是想脱下来。我抓住他的手把他推到镜子前面让他看着自己。

“好看吗？”

“嗯…好鼓…”

“没事的，多买几件好了，再挑几件。”

他突然缓缓蹲下去把身体缩起来，我还以为他不舒服，也蹲下去问他怎么了。他摇了摇头小声说：“好讨厌啊…那个…”抬起头来眼眶已经变了粉红色，眼神有些迷离。我抱住他把他移到角落的凳子上坐好问他要不要口，他只管点头。我脱了裤子把还没硬的肉茎放进他嘴里，捧着他的脸深深浅浅地顶着，他拼命用上下颌吮吸，爽得我脊背发痒。他圆圆的嘴巴张得很大，圆圆的眼睛倒是闭了起来。我不想射在他嘴里，正要抽出来时他抓住了我的腰，伸长脖颈更努力地把铃口插进喉咙里，费力地做着吞咽的动作让我射进去。我才不会让他胡闹，自己抽出来找了个水瓶子处理了。他不甘心地用宽大的手掌抚摸着我的后腰舔舐我的下体上粘着的浊精。“真的好大好硬呀，”他少见地开口，“你为什么不给我呢？”

“是不是有很多你想要的我都没能给你？”

“不是…”他把脸贴在我的小腹上说，“你已经很迁就我了。”

我蹲下去和他保持差不多高，“姐姐，做女人很幸福吗？”

他笑着拍了我一下：“叫什么姐姐。 ”然后手伸到身后去熟练地解开扣子脱下胸衣，低头看了看自己精心练出来的女性的S型曲线，小声说：“当然幸福啊，现在就很幸福。”

我的脸上溢满了奇怪的泪水，我从来没听他说过什么好快乐好幸福的话，那种与被做得舒服或者吃到好吃的时候瞪大眼睛的快乐不同的幸福。我贴在他身上哭了很久，果然姐姐就是姐姐，虽然平时我觉得他呆呆的有些天然但实际上还是需要他拍着我的后背盛接我的泪水，在我耳边用水汽般的柔和气音说“不要哭了哦”。

五、  
他准备在新年脱胎换骨变成一个真正的“她”，是自己先做好了一切准备再告诉我的。那天我们在家里做手卷寿司时他轻描淡写地告诉了我，我愣在那里半天才意识到自己在生气。“那别做了，”我说，“该去居酒屋喝一杯庆祝一下吧。”

我给他倒了一杯highball一杯清酒一杯啤酒一杯红酒，他酒量不错但是这么一混也喝得晕晕乎乎，脸上早就泛了红晕，呲着小兔牙对我傻笑，呼出带着淡淡酒精味的气息。“今天看到街上有卖陶土小动物的，你没看到吗，很可爱的那种，”他不停地说着，“那个小兔子眼睛是用了红色的土，哎…怎么把土染成红色的？”

我脑中并未接收到他持续的自言自语，我心情烦闷到了极点，正盯着桌面把牙签幻视成银针，把口香糖幻视成刀片，只想看尖锐冰冷的金属破坏人类完整无缺的肌肤。所以我急着带他回家，走的时候他嘴里还嚼着最后一片顶新鲜的刺身。他一路唠唠叨叨，我努力盯着他讲故事的眼睛机械式地点头应答着，其实我一个字都没听进去。

好不容易进了门，我便给他脱衣服，他还笑着说“干嘛呀”。我没空跟他开玩笑，脱了内裤直接拿了绳子把手脚都绑住，不知道是因为喝多了还是习惯了，他身子软软的根本不反抗。借着酒劲他的乳头和下体都热得发烫，这些我先不想管，就把手指塞进他微张的嘴里，用指尖磨着他的牙齿。他的上牙很小很钝像是没有发育好，每次嚼东西都看起来像只仓鼠一样很用力。这样在口交的时候也格外安全。再深入是柔软的舌头，我用三根手指揪住那滑腻的东西揉捏着，因为一直张着嘴，口水便从他嘴角流出来，我把脸凑过去用嘴沿着他的下颌舔掉那甜津津的涎液。他还在呜囔地说着些什么东西，背靠着墙角乱蹭，他的情欲就这样造访了。

我把他翻过身来，手指掏出来直接放进穴里给他扩张，然后自然地把自己送入他的身体里，顶开他的肠肉。他一直会服用雌激素，现在已经不怎么会勃起了，可是高潮总还是要的，每次都得让我给他轻轻地揉弄很久才能射出来，之后他就累得趴在我身上小口喘气。说实话他的茎体形状尺寸都很好，我很喜欢，但他自己不喜欢，正准备着什么时候去割掉。他不喜欢我帮他纾解的过程，可是每次做到半勃的状态又很难受，忍不住便只好等我帮他打出来。这就是一个把梦里的人敲醒的过程，清醒的那一刻最为痛苦，他时常会在那一刻扑簌簌地掉下泪来。

但这都没办法，他的生理构造就是如此，那天我很烦闷，只记得他是个男人了，一边操他一边把手伸到前面去捏他的肉茎，他绞紧了腿跪在墙边把胸口贴在墙上蹭。我从后面把他拉回来，希望他能专注于这场属于两个男性的性事。他相当不情愿地挣扎着，但因为喝了半醉根本没什么力气，挣扎一会就停下来喘气，任由情潮把他的皮肤染成粉红色。血液就顺着他四肢涌上他的躯干，被我捆住的手倒是变得凉凉的，上面的青筋因为干活和健身变得很明显。我非常喜欢那双很大很有男人味的手，他也不喜欢，他喜欢纤细修长白嫩的手。

于是我便掏出口袋里的刀片，顺着他的静脉切割开他的皮肤。他“啊”地叫了一声倒在墙上，深红色的血安静地涌出来，再从他颤抖的手上滴落。他的右手有三根很明显的青筋，我的左手有两条。我沿着纹路把它们都割开后，更多深红色的血安静地涌出来。我的比他的颜色还要浅一些。用掉落在地上的破纸杯接住啪嗒啪嗒滴下来的血液，两人的血一相遇便溶在一起。我举着杯子端到他面前，统统倒进自己嘴里，甜腥的味道在口腔中弥漫开来，滚烫的血液灼烧着我的食道。“我喝了哦，”我对他说，“你也喝一杯，我们以后就在对方身体里了，永远不分开好不好？”

很快又接了半杯后我的左手已经麻木了，只能用右手把他拉过来，对着他的唇倾倒那血液。他极不情愿地被灌了满嘴，咽下时被反胃感呛出泪水。我高兴得失了智，紧紧搂着他说“我们不会分开了”，就像小时候搂着我的泰迪熊一样温暖幸福。

那是我最后悔的一次做爱，因为我立刻就发现血怎么也止不住，我清醒过来的时候已经有些头晕目眩了，胡乱地给他穿上衣服，手上都还安静地涌出暗红色的血，把衣服弄得很脏，用绷带缠了几圈及时赶去医院俩人才算是没有丢命。坐在走廊里我看他面色苍白（大概我也是），闭着眼睛眉头有些紧。我问他疼不疼，他轻轻地点点头，又摇摇头。我为自己伤害了他感到无比悲伤，后来每次触摸到自己手上两条疤痕时都会联想起他因为疼痛倒吸冷气的样子，我倒是无所谓，他明明是很怕疼的，但那天他都没有一声呻吟。

六、  
把我的肉皮划开，把肉一切两半，先把皮片下来，再把里面肌肉之间连着的筋膜割开，紧实的肌腱切成一片一片的摆在白瓷盘里。我把自己剖开交给他烹饪。炭火烤制把灵魂中阴暗自私的东西顺着油炼出来，我把我口感最好的部分送给他食用。

七、  
圣诞夜我们一起去过我们在一起过的最后一个节日。跑到他最喜欢的咖啡店买了三杯冰咖啡，两杯给他这个咖啡因瘾君子，一杯我自己喝。我对他说：“女人冬天喝冰饮不好。”他看着窗外要落不落的几片雪花点点头。“冲绳那里绝对不会下雪的，”他说，“我第一次看到这里下雪的时候甚至有点害怕。”他怕冷，穿了件很显身材的厚毛衣，屋里暖气很足，他倒是也不嫌热，唯独手里的咖啡还很冰。

唱歌弹吉他做饭写文章之类的爱好平时都聊了很多，现在是一句也说不出了，所以点了很多吃的。他一直在烤肉，烤完夹给我，问我他的水平是不是很好。我一边点头一边吃，感觉和之前他邀请我去他打工的店里吃饭时完全不是一个味道，却又说不上来是多了哪种调味料。

我意识到有的事从一开始就错了。从我们知道对方对于性别与性取向的认知观念起，一切就不应该继续下去，可是我们俩都没有抽身离开才陷入了如此糟糕的境地。最好的办法就是离开对方。有天晚上做梦梦到神明来问我究竟爱他的身体还是爱他本人，我狡辩道，我喜欢的就是现在这样一个既成的他，既非他的身体亦非他的灵魂。神明笑了笑，就和我们第一次做爱他露出一点牙齿浅浅的笑一样，神明拍了拍我的头：你该学会脱身。

醒来我就悟了，难以启齿地跟他说为了自由果然还是应该分手吧。“是吗？”他将信将疑但也没表示异议，露出他看不懂我打游戏时的迷茫表情，最后也是羞涩地笑起来点了点头。对于他不懂的事他总是先呆滞一会儿再笑着点点头。本来我们都该是自由鸟，反正不是一起来这个世界最后也不会一起入土，我想看他能一直笑着过他渴求的人生，如果我也能如此就更好了。

快到十二点了，我急忙拉他出去。步行街的尽头有一座大钟，上面系了银绿条纹的超大蝴蝶结，因为午夜的到来而响起，咚，咚，咚，每敲一下雪就下得更大了一点，不知道的还以为是从钟上抖落的尘絮。我拉着他的大手覆在他的胸口上，你听到了吗，那是我们的心跳声———

咚——咚——咚——


End file.
